What is this Feeling?
by FandomSupporter15
Summary: Two boys write letters to their family about their high school life. Both say it's going well, except for this particular guy in their class that they can't help but know this feeling and question why they have it whenever they're near each other. Two letters and two different perspectives on a situation that both are forced to stay with one another for a while. COVER IS NOT MINE.


***Makes a return on this website after... Jesus Ch...* I HAVE NOT BEEN ACTIVE FOR HAVE YOU GUYS NOTICE! AND I FOUND ANOTHER SHIP AND I'VE BEEN FREAKING OBSESSING OVER IT AND BECAME BOTH AN OTP AND A BROTP!**

 **Not only that, I also been non-stop listening to the Broadway musical: Wicked! Idina Menzel got my full respect! Yeah previously I fell in love with Frozen and their iconic song... but then the hype became overwhelming for me and made me 50-50 dis/like the movie.**

 ** _Copyrights:_** **  
-Rise of the Guardians and How to Train your Dragon belong to Dreamworks Animation  
-Wicked belongs to Stephen Schwartz.  
\- This fanfic is mine though.**

 **Warning: My writing skills sucks due to a lot of nonsense. Grammar error ensure. OOC for good reasons... no romance ensues. I haven't written in over months**

* * *

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad,_**  
 ** _How is everything back at Berk? Uncle Gobber and I are doing okay in America so far. I got to make a couple of friends at the school, the teacher there are very diverse, and the country is more tame in weather issue than back home. My friends are crazy, but they're cool, nice, hilarious, and I love them for that. I learned that Americans have holiday breaks, so maybe, you can come visit and meet them... Actually no, bad idea, me and Gobber will visit you guys instead._**  
 ** _While everything is so great in Washington, I miss you guys. Thanks for letting me bring Toothless with me, besides Gobber, at least I have at least one more family member with me that will always make me like I'm still at home._**

 ** _Anyway, sophomore year is going great! Except... (By the time you're reading this, you're probably narrowing your eyes in suspicion or nodding your head for me to continue what I'm gonna say.)_**

 ** _There's this guy who goes to my school. And he happen to be in a couple of my classes- Math and World History._**  
 ** _I don't know why but there's something particular about him._**  
 ** _His name is Jackson Overland (But everyone calls him Jack). Star athlete, social butterfly, and a well known prankster. He's this tall pale boy with unnatural white dyed hair, bright icy blue eyes (is trying to be some winter sprite?), and this charisma that everyone is falling for so hard for. (hint that sarcasm)_**  
 ** _I don't really talk to the guy. And I don't even need to approach as I can tell from a distance: He's trouble._**  
 ** _And the rare times I do talk to him... I'm the target of his pranks! He thinks he's so cool, the way his blue eyes would brighten with mischief like a child, how his laugh would fill the air and be infecting everyone but me, and he puff out his chest in cockiness. You're gonna ask how he's picking on me or what pranks he's capable of doing, but that would make this letter longer than I wanted it to be about... let's just say being the butt of the joke isn't fun._**  
 ** _(To Dad), At least my witty comeback helps earn me some sort of respect, knocking down the stupid winter sprite a peg or two. My best way of fighting back, of course not the the method to win, but it's my specialty._**

 ** _Every interactions cause my head reeling into finding out how . My skin would feel warm when our distance is too close for comfort, and I would furrow my brows in frustration whenever I saw him or whenever we make eye contact._**

 ** _Whenever I'm around the guy. I already know how I feel towards him._**

 ** _The moment I laid eyes on him, I feel..._**

 ** _-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

"Bulleyes!" The white-haired prankster announce his recent achievement for his classmates near to see. Not too far is a short boy who have the upper part of his body drenched in water and a bucket over his head. Infectious laughter quickly spread throughout the classroom along with some fingers pointing at the drenched victims as well some cellphones already out to record the entire infamous prank.

Henrik slowly lift the bucket over his eyes, and the first thing he see was the white-haired teenager with the cheeky smile. Jack have his signature facial expression whenever a prank of his become a success, how the eyes brighten with humor, that ranging sound of childish laughter, and his body pose in a way showing pride and joy in his creation of mischief. Jack gave the brunet a last smile before turning his attention towards his peer and playfully bow, joking around with the comedic show stopper "I'll be here all week!"

The victim wasn't amused and was glaring daggers at the prankster, accounted that the bucket is over his eyes, hoping the glare could burn through the metal, and maybe Jack's head. That would be a nice gift from karma.

Henrik Haddock is not gonna have any of this today.

He instantly lift the bucket off his head. While Jack was too busy soaking in the attention of his peer, this was the perfect opportunity He instantly brought his hands down with the metal bucket, successfully over the taller teen's head. Jack didn't know what's was going on and what's gonna happen next, all he see was darkness over his eyes. Henrik swiftly spun from behind to instantly right in front of the wannabe winter sprite. Placing his hand on both side of the bucket begin moving it around in speeding laps in circle, along with the other teen's head in it. By the time Henrik remove the bucket, there was clear evident the brunet got his revenge. Jack didn't wet like Henrik did, but the evident was in the damp white hair which was fairly good in all cold

"Now I know where to get a mop when I need one." Tables have turn when the laughter from their classmates are now pointed at the white-haired boy.

A smirk stretch across the short boy, and his smirk stretch into a cheeking grin when he got a good look of Jack's glare. Despite feeling wet and cold with his drenched clothes sticking uncomfortably to his skin, he feels pretty damn warm with happiness that maybe today will be a good day.

"Are you gonna cry now, baby boo?" The brunet tilt his head in false concern as he voice the question with his signature nasal sarcasm. His grin not disappearing anytime sooner. Some students in the classroom sound off the oooohhs' of humiliation.

"So is that how it's gonna be?" The other teen ask with a challenging gleam in his blue eyes. He rake through his white hair with his finger and then quickly stop doing so forgetting his hair is wet. The freckled boy answer with wet hands from his hair flicking drops directly at the prankster's face.

"You tell me, snow sprite." More oohs' echo the classroom.

"Oh it's on!" Jack got a hold of Henrik in headlock. Using one arm keeping the shorter boy in place and using his free hand to form a fist to give him a nookie. But the brunet wasn't gonna give up just, using one of his hand to push away the white-haired teen's chin away and the other trying to break free from the headlock. The peers came from calling out the humiliation to motivating a fight and getting louder each passing second. Henrik may be scrawny, but at close range he capable of packing a fairly tough punch, in which he pull an uppercut on Jack chin. Breaking free from the grip the taller teen brought both of his hands to his chin in the process of a quick recovery, but spoke too soon when the freckled boy felt a tug on back collar of his shirt. The hand pulled Henrik back to where the taller teen is, getting him to turn around and get ready for the crashing impact of Jack's chest. But with quick thinking he thrust a hand forward and hit the taller male's chin.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" A tall tanned man in a white work shirt and a pair of black slacks burst through the door. His booming voice of an Australian made everything freeze including the two main stars of it all to stop their fight in an awkward pose, Henrik shoving his opponent's face away and his leg stop kicking the other guy's shin, and Jack gripping on the shorter boy's back of his shirt with one hand and the other at the bottom of the same shirt.

"Disturbing class again I see." The Aussie teacher doesn't want to deal with this right now. So he went for the second best option. "Detention. Monday after this weekend when we get back to school."

Henrik did not need this. Any of this.

Today didn't turn out to be a good day.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **Loathing.**_

 _ **Thanks to him I got detention after this weekend.  
So that's the summary of my "high school experience," so far. **_

**_I hope things are going well for guys back at Berk. I'll write to you guys again, but now I got a detention to spend with no one but a wannabe winter sprite Jackass._**

 ** _Sincerely,  
Henrik Haddock_**

* * *

 **May you enjoy and see how many bad grammar there are in this short story. jk, but I like to read some critique and tips in writing since it's been a while for me... maybe four months...? Well, whatever. I really hope you enjoy reading my first [FRIENDSHIP] Frostcup fanfic.**

 **Next chapter will Jack letter's and his perspective of the situation with his new target Henrik (Hiccup) Haddock!**


End file.
